Nessie Starts High School
by 123balloon
Summary: Renesmee just wants to be with Ben Tower, the hottest guy at school. But with her overly protective family, can she figure out who he really is? And do her so-called "friends" actually like her, or are they hiding something? And why is Jacob always around her?


Chapter One

Mum and Dad are out together and so I finally get the house to myself. Grandma and Grandpa are at the big house which is nearby, so I guess I'm not entirely alone. Unfortunately, today is a school day. It's pretty boring, because I know everything they're trying to teach. Mum told me that I grew really quick and I couldn't possibly go to school. But suddenly I'm in the second week of year eight at school because I'm growing like a human now. Grandpa can't figure it out but I know he's determined to understand- he's so stubborn.

I look at my expensive orange coat, with my dark green jumper and black long pants. They're plain thankfully- like mum, I'm not into fashion. _Keep it simple_ is my motto. I also don't want to attract attention at school which is why I get dropped around the corner.

There's a knock at the door and I quickly spray my mouth with mint and then hurry down stairs and open the cottage door. 'Hey-' I say happily but stop when I see its Jacob.

'Hey Renesmee' he grins, his white teeth flashing against his copper skin.

I shut the door in his face.

Jacob protests as I lean against the door. I don't bother locking it- he could easily break it down if he wanted to. Jacob took me up to the cliff where he and his friends jump off. He asked if I wanted to jump but I declined- I'm afraid of dark waters and of drowning. But Jacob pushed me in and I screamed. I haven't spoken to Jacob for two days.

'Go away Jacob!' I yell.

'Nessie, I'm sorry!' Jacob always calls me that, like everyone else. I don't know who started it but I really hate always been called it.

'I refuse to leave with you at my heels. I must get to school!' I shout through the banging on the door.

'I'll break down the door!' Jacob threatens.

'Dad would kill you!' I shoot back and then I hear a cool voice.

'Is there something amiss, Jacob?'

Uncle Jasper.

_Crap_ I think and I sprint upstairs. I'm not fond of Uncle Jasper. He controls my moods and he's so quick. So of course, he's picked me up before I can reach my room.

'No!' I squirm in his grip. 'You aren't dropping me off!'

'Why not, sweetheart?' Jasper says a hint of amusement in his voice.

'You know why! And don't you dare use your powers to-'

Suddenly I'm relaxed and calm. I'm comfortable as he carries me to his car.

As he locks the door, he allows me to return to my normal self. I growl as he drives. 'Why isn't Uncle Emmett taking me? He usually lets me argue with him.'

'That's because Uncle Emmett's all for aggression. However, he and Aunt Rosalie are out hunting. Auntie Alice is shopping with Grandpa and Grandma. So I'm the lucky one to take you' Uncle Jasper explains and I scowl in my seat.

Uncle Jasper parks around the corner and I hop out. 'I love you!' he yells so loudly. I run off, my face burning furiously.

I slow as I reach the car park of _Forks High School_ and duck my head. I watch jealously as old students park their cars and laughing and cracking jokes. I look for anyone I recognise but I see no one. I usually sit with a few girls. Their names are Allie, Amanda and Julia. They seem nice enough but there's something wrong that I just can't put a finger on.

As I walk into the library, I spot Amanda, Allie and Julia talking to some boys. My cheeks flush when I realise that Ben Tower is amongst the group.

The hottest guy in my grade.

'Hey Renesmee!' Amanda waves. 'We were all just chattin' about hanging out down the beach to surf this afternoon. Wanna come?'

I think about the dark swirling waters and what could possibly lurk underneath. I gulp. 'Er, I don't know.'

'Do you need to check with your parents?' Julia smirks. I cringe- Dad and Mum are so protective, they won't let me go very far on my own.

'No!' I snap. 'I just don't know whether I have the time to go'

'Well, sneak away for a bit.' Ben suggests with a sly grin.

'Trust me, when it comes to my family, there is no sneaking' I mutter I reply, loudly this time, 'Er, okay'

The only way to sneak to the beach is to: A) Not think about it. B) Pray that Aunt Alice isn't paying attention to my future and C) Avoid Uncle Jasper so he doesn't interpret my feelings.

This is going to be hard, but hey. It was _Ben_ that asked me to sneak away.


End file.
